


Heavenly Cookies

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Alternate Universe, Baking, Cookies, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28742664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Hermione surprising Lucius by baking him some cookies.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy
Kudos: 13
Collections: 30 Days of Winter Writing





	Heavenly Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> This is for KCAWS 30 days of writing prompt day 10: Baking Cookies. I went with the pairing: Hermione/Lucius and came up with this short drabble. Many thanks to my beta, thenewpyt, for looking the story over.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Lucius smelled something heavenly coming from the kitchens. _Is the house elves making deserts this early in the day?_ he wandered in the kitchen to find Hermione baking.

“Oh good, you're awake and just in time to try my heavenly cookies,” Hermione shoved one in Lucius’ mouth.

He chewed thoughtfully tasting the sugary cookie that had a blend of hazelnut/coconut/chocolate taste.

“It's really delicious, love. But why are you baking cookies this time of day?”

Hermione whispered the reason why into Lucius’ ear and he kissed her soundly.


End file.
